esperantofandomcom-20200222-history
Joëlle Rabu
Joëlle RABU - naskiĝis en 1958 en Vinipego (Manitobo) - estas kanada kantistino dulingva (angle-france). Ŝi ankaŭ foje kantis en Esperanto. Ŝiaj bretonaj gepatroj enmigris Kanadon el Francio. Ŝi kreskis en Courtenay sur Vankuvera Insulo, kaj kvankam ŝi multe vojaĝis kaj dum iom da jaroj loĝis aliloke, ŝi konsideras la Insulon sia hejmo. Ŝi forlasis Britan Kolumbion kiam 16-jara kaj travojaĝis pli ol 30 landoj en 3 jaroj. Post jaroj da vojaĝado kaj da laborado en restoracioj ŝi ekkantis kia interpretisto-komponisto en 1983 muzikalon pri la vivo de Edith Piaf (Piaf, her Songs, her Loves, Piaf, ŝiaj kanzonoj, ŝiaj amoj) ĉe City Stage ("Urba scenejo") en Vankuvero. Laŭ la franclingva Biografio de Joëlle Rabu Post unu jaro ŝi atingis grandan nacian sukceson, prezentante tiun unuan muzikalon pli ol 500-foje. estis al ŝi dufoje donita. Ŝi poste estis ĉefrolulino en aliaj muzikaloj : Cabaret, Irma la Douce, Goodnight Disgrace, Don Messer's Jubilee, Lies & Legends, The musical History of Harry Chapin, Rats, Hot Flashes, Murder on the Nile kaj Anything Goes. En 1985 ŝi ekturneis kun dulingva spektaklo titolita "Joëlle Rabu en Concert" konsistanta el kanzonoj kunverkitaj kun sia muzikensemblo. De tiam ŝi kantis en Ĉinio, Anglio, Orienteŭropo, Kanado, Afriko kaj Usono. En 1985, okaze de vizito al Brita Kolumbio de la bulgara tenoro Veselin Damjanov ŝi konvinkiĝis pri la bezono lerni Esperanton por prezenti sian arton al la mondo. Sekve ŝi - kun grupeto de subtenantaj muzikistoj - koncertis dum la 71a Universala Kongreso (1986) en Pekino kaj la 72a Universala Kongreso (1987) en Varsovio. Okaze de la Centjara Jubileo de Esperanto ŝi produktis la diskon Passport kun kantoj en Esperanto kaj aliaj lingvoj. En 1990 ŝi verkis kaj prezentis novan spektaklon "Tonight ... Piaf", dulingvan draman muzikalon kiu revivigas prezenton de la franca kantistino en Novjorko en 1961. En 1994 ŝi kun la komponisto kaj muzikisto J. Douglas Dodd prezentis "Symphony of Sound and Light: Reflections of Canada" (Simfonio de Sono kaj Lumo: Respeguloj de Kanado). Tiu simfonio omaĝas al kanada heredaĵo per historioj rakontitaj per leteroj, tagĵurnaloj kaj konversacioj de imagitaj kanadanoj. Dum 5 jaroj por la spektaklo prezentita sur la monteto de la Parlamento en Otavo, akompanis la voĉkantadon de Joëlle Rabu la simfonia orkestro de Vankuvero kaj 120-voĉa ĥoruso. Etoso La repertuaro de Joëlle Rabu spegulas la batalojn de la kanadanoj. Ŝia infanaĝo en Winnipeg kaj Courtenay en Brita Kolumbio, ŝiaj bretonaj gepatroj kaj ŝiaj tramondaj vojaĝoj ebligis al ŝi percepti la kultutran diversecon de Kanado. Dulingva kaj dukultura, ŝi esprimas sin same flue en la angla kiel en la franca. Ŝi ankaŭ studis la germanan, la signolingvon kaj Esperanton. Ŝiaj kanzonoj traktas temojn kiaj Bretonio (Pays de mes aïeux, Boy from Brittany, Tregastel), Hispanio (Katrina, Pasion), Orienteŭropo (Les gens de la nuit, L'enfant), kaj intimaĵojn (Je les entends, Mon fils, Je t'attends, A dream fullfilled, Hold me). Notoj kaj referencoj Eksteraj Ligiloj *Retejo de Joëlle Rabu (anglalingve kaj franclingve) *Biografio de Joëlle Rabu (franclingve) *[http://www.aliaflanko.de/artikloj/kantoj/rabu.html Kantotekstoj de la albumo "Passport"] (trilingve : esperante, angle, france) Kategorio:Kanadaj kantistoj Kategorio:Anglalingvaj kantistoj Kategorio:Franclingvaj kantistoj Kategorio:Esperantlingvaj kantistoj Kategorio:Kanadaj esperantistoj fr:Joëlle Rabu